Charlie's Angels
by Luvv-Story
Summary: Charlie Swan is a secret mastermind behind a well hidden spy facility in Forks. Charlie has decided to bring Bella into his world. She has been assigned two spy partners Alice and Rosalie. What happens when Bella falls in love with the enemy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…I just mess around with the story for my own enjoyment :D**

(**A/N hey this is my new story! Please give me reviews and feedback! They're appreciated so much! :D)**

**Also…ADD ME ON TWITTER FOR MORE FREQUENT UPDATES ON CHAPTER POSTINGS :D**

Chapter 1

5 minutes.

5 minutes exactly until I would be sentenced to a summer of complete boredom. These would be the days I hoped wouldn't come. But sadly, much to my dismay, they came, and too fast. Most people look forward to this break all year, but not me. For me it is a sentence to stay home.

I mean, sure I have friends, but I just prefer being by myself. I don't find it fun trying to fill awkward silences with pointless babble. Ever since I moved to Forks halfway through the school year, I've been trying to make friends and fit in, but I just haven't' felt completely fulfilled.

School was the only thing I had to do during the day, and now that was soon to be gone. In 4 short minutes.

I was watching the fingers on the clock move slowly counter clockwise around the clock. Almost as if they were mocking me saying "Hey, Bella, and the closer we get to 3 o'clock, the closer you get to become an even bigger anti-social than you already are."

I pulled my eyes away from the clock, and tried to focus on Mrs. Meech's farewell speech to the class. She was getting pretty emotional; I could see tears begin to well in the bottom of her eyes. She attempted to bat them away with her lashes, but that was no help.

My attention was broken from our expressive teacher by a familiar awkward voice.

"Hey Bella, we should hang out this summer." Mike said clearly trying to use his charm to the best of his abilities. Sadly, this had no affect on me.

"Um, sure." I said, not trying to make any definite plans that couldn't easily be broken. I saw the expression on his face drop. Thankfully I didn't have to wait to stare at his face any longer, the bell rang. Announcing the beginning of my boredom. A huge crowd of people began to run towards the door at full speed, and soon I was alone in the room. The only sign of the people that were here only 10 seconds ago were the papers on the ground.

I stood up, ready to walk towards my vehicle. I mean, I had nothing else to look forward to so I might as well head home. Just as I was about to take leave, I saw a piece of paper laying face down on Mikes desk. Curious as to what Mike might have forgotten I turned the piece of paper over. On it was a message. It wasn't a paper from Mrs. Meech's Calculus class for sure. On it were the words

_Codenames_

_Death Bullet_

_The Nipple Twister_

_Morpheus_

I looked at this foreign piece of paper for a second.

_What would Mike need a codename for?_ I thought to myself. Then, right that moment. Mike came walking back into the classroom. Looking slightly frantic.

"Hey Bella, have you seen a piece of-" Mike said as he stopped mid sentence as he laid eyes on the paper in my hand.

"Oh ya. I found this on your desk. Here." I said as I handed him the piece of paper.

He grabbed the paper quickly and his face began to turn a shade of red.

"What do you need codenames for?" I asked.

"Um, well uh, for….Dungeons and Dragons! Yes, for dungeons and dragons. I needed a new codename." Mike replied.

Even though he had given me an answer, I felt that he wasn't telling me the whole story. Something was funky. But what was it to me.

"Alright. Bye." I said to Mike as I left the classroom. As I was leaving, I thought I heard Mike let out a deep exhale of relief. Something was up with Mike, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what it was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

"Bella, I'm home." Hollered my dad Charlie from the front entrance way. I could hear him hanging up his gun belt and jacket. He always carried a gun with him, though I'm sure it was just to help him maintain a "cool" image around Forks.

I greeted Charlie as I always do when he returns from work. With a plate full of food and a can of beer on the table. As always, he sat down at the table ready to eat after a hard day of work. I grabbed my plate of food to go join him. Tonight I had made lasagne, which he always loved. But when I looked at his face, something seemed off. There were large bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted. Something was wrong.

"Dad, are you feeling ok? Was there anything bad going on at work?" I asked concerned. I hadn't seen him looked this worn out since Renee last took him shopping when they were together.

"Um, well. To be honest Bella, everything hasn't exactly been going to well at the office. Works been piling up at the office and everybody is getting pretty stressed out. There's some criminal on the loose and he's just being a huge pain in my as- uh I mean..bum." Charlie complained. He always tried to mind his language around me. He seemed pretty stressed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry dad, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked robotically as I always do when he has a problem. He usually just replies "No It's ok Bella, your dads got it all under control. I mean, I'm a big shot police officer around here. I can handle anything." But instead of him saying his normal canned comment, he had a long pause. Which was not a normal part of our conversations. Hold on, could this mean that he was possibly considering me working…no he wouldn't.

"Actually Bella, would you be interested in…"

No, he wouldn't. Then, he said what I dreaded.

"…coming to work down at the office for a bit. It will be fun, you know our secretaries Melanee and Georgia have a great sense of humour. You would also be such a great help to me. There is so just so much paperwork to be done, that they can't do it all herself."

I choked on a piece of my lasagne. I was in shock…*cough cough cough*…he never asks me to help *cough cough cough*…maybe I could help out a bit…*cough cough wheeze*

Then the lasagne flew out of my mouth and landed on my plate. _Ew._

Charlie was looking at me quite concerned like he was worried what he said scared me or something.

"Well Bella…you don't have to…" He said, and then I cut him off before he finished what he was going to say.

"NO! Dad, it's fine, I can work. I need something to occupy me this summer." I said, speaking before I had even registered what I said. _Crap_.

I cringed slightly at the memory of the last time I visited the Forks Police department office. I remembered Melanee, the head secretary. She had a weird laugh, like a Pillsbury dough boy, and the creepiest part, she had this one eye that would twitch occasionally when she was thinking really hard. Georgia the other secretary creeped me out, she was quite quiet, but she would always have a stash of apples and peanut butter at her desk. The whole time I was there she ate them, bite by bite, while starring at me. She never once took her eyes off of me. They were a creepy bunch of ladies, and I would have to spend the whole summer with them. .God.

"Wonderful Bella! You start tomorrow! Come to the office with me in the morning and I'll show you the ropes." He said overly joyful. This must have meant a lot to him. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. Then, in a second, his joyous smile dropped.

"Bella, there is one thing you need to remember." He said looking very serious at me.

"Sure dad, what is it."

"You must remember, that everything you see and do at the Forks headquarters…I mean office, is confidential. You mustn't reveal anything that you learn see, do, or meet there. Is that understood?" Charlie said staring at me very seriously.

"Uh, ya sure dad, I promise." I agreed. Not wanting to upset him because he had a very scary look on his face that I didn't want to aggravate further.

"Wonderful Bella!" His former joyous expression returned. "We start tomorrow! Aren't you excited?"

"Uh, ya dad. Sure." I said with a false sense of contentment in my voice.

Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of my summer. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck at home all summer, but even worse was to be crammed in a hot sweaty office with Melanee and Georgia. I guess that was what I would be doing. I was certain this would be an adventure I wouldn't forget, and boy would I be right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

I walked up the familiar creaky wooden steps that led to the front door of the rest of my summer.

"Forks Police Department."

My dad Charlie followed behind me as I trekked up the few stairs that led to the porch in front of the building. The Forks Police Department was located in a fairly old building. It had white paint that was crumbling in some spots and a green roof. There was a small white porch located in front of the front door that led into the office. Some would say it was charming, but it was pretty much falling apart. But this building was my father's pride and joy, this represented his manhood. He loved his job. I can't say that I was going to be as crazy about my job as he was.

I was now on the small porch in front of the door.

"Are you ready kiddo? First day on the job." These words were meant to be comforting, but all they did was remind me of my fate for the next 2 months of summer.

"Mhm." I said as I opened the door to the office. The smell of old carpet and peanut butter filled my nose. Yep, we were definitely here. As I looked into the office I saw the small waiting area containing 2 small green chairs. I guess they were supposed to match the roof. To decorate the pale yellow walls were old pictures of the town Forks. Then, just to the right of the "waiting area" were two olive green coloured desks. Sitting at them were the infamous secretaries. Melanee and Georgia. Before I could take in any more of my surroundings a pair of over excited shrilly screams filled the air.

"Bella! Bella honey it's so good to see you-" said and overexcited Melanee.

"Oh it's been forever…and you look so grown up!" cooed an excited Georgia.

"Uh ya, it's good to see you." I said to the two girls I would be spending the rest of my summer with. I took in their appearances. They were probably only in their late 20's, but they clearly let themselves go. Georgia was a patterned cardigan that bunched in all the wrong places, adding probably 10 pound to what she actually weighed it seemed**.(A/N outfits on profile)** Melanee wore an interesting navy blue one piece suit that had diamond shapes all over. I wasn't usually the type of person to judge a person on what they wore, but it was just so hideous that one couldn't help but stare. To finish it all off, Melanee had a black bob, the colour contrasted hugely against her elegant pale skin. Then Georgia had a slight mullet, I didn't know if she had cut it that way or if it had just naturally grown to acquire that "style". These ladies were so nice and accepting that I couldn't judge them. I mean I would be working with them for the rest of the summer I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings.

So, unwillingly I accepted the group hug that I was pulled into.

"Well, it's good to see that you girls are getting along so well. But, I'd like your ladies help in giving Bella the overall "tour". Charlie said, making air brackets when he said tour. This confused me.

"What do you mean "tour"? I said, mimicking the same action he did over the word.

Melanee, Georgia, and Charlie all exchanged glances with each other. I hated not knowing what they were talking about.

Then Charlie spoke "Well Bella, there is something you should know. It is the biggest darkest secret that this town has, and only a few chosen people know that this even exists. Follow me." He began to walk down the hall that lead to his office, but we continued to walk right on by, continuing until we reached the end of the hall, there were three doors. When I was younger I recalled that this is where they stored paperwork and files they didn't want out in the open. I just didn't know why we were here.

"I just want you to understand and not freak out, you are old enough to know. We need your help." Charlie said meaningfully, with a slight undertone of stress in his voice. But still not clarifying any questions I had about what he said, only burrowing me into a deeper confusion.

"Yes." Melanee said "You need to remain calm, Charlie has stated that you are to be one of the chosen ones."

Charlie nodded at Georgia who then opened one of the doors located on my left. Behind the door was a large metal safe. My first thoughts were_ What? Are they going to show me some top secret budget statements that I am worthy enough of viewing?_

My thoughts went blank, I could not speak. Georgia began turning the lock in the desired patterns needed to open it. I looked at the safe, this safe was huge. It was about 2 ft taller than my 5"5 figure. What could a little police department in Forks Washington need a safe like this for?

Georgia had successfully unlocked the safe, all she needed to do was push the door open to reveal the sacred hidden contents inside. But before she could open the door, Charlie put a hand on her shoulder telling her to delay opening it.

"Bella, there is something you should know. I am not the man you thought I was, but I'm just scared the truth will scare you. Do you want to know?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I do, this is driving me crazy! What is going on dad? Is something wrong? " I asked becoming worried.

Charlie grinned "No Bella, nothing is wrong. This will just be a shock to you. But I know you can take it, you're a strong girl. Georgia, open the door."

Georiga nodded, obeying his orders she flew the door open. My jaw dropped in awe.

*Queue intense music*

In front of me was a white room that had three more doors in it. I didn't know what was going on. _Why must there be doors everywhere?_

Melanee, Georgia and Charlie all stepped into the small room, motioning me to join them. Cautiously I stepped into the small room, which, surprisingly did not smell of old carpet and peanut butter.

"Dad, I think you better explain what is going on right this second. Why is there a random white room in the back of your office?" I exclaimed.

"Bella, this may be a shock to you, and it's kind of hard to explain. So, I think I will just show you." Charlie said to me, nodding with Melanee and Georgia.

"We'll be back Bella, don't worry." Said Melanee in a sweet voice, adding a Pillsbury dough boy laugh at the end.

Before I could ask what they meant by that, they all disappeared behind a door. Melanee went into the first door, Georgia the second, and, Charlie entered the last one. In a matter of only a few minutes I heard one door open, it was my dad, or so I thought.

Charlie came out wearing a black floor length pleather jacket and completely opaque black shades.

"Dad? Is that you?" I asked, now completely confused.

"Bella, there is something you should know, you must call me Charlie when you are in this building…"

"Uh..Oh k." I said..knowing full well that I called him Charlie behind his back anyways so it wouldn't be too hard to adjust to.

"Bella, I didn't finish. There is a reason you must call me this. Nobody can know you are my daughter, because if they do they may hunt you down and use it against me. I am in a lot of danger as we speak, and now you have become a part of this. Bella, my name is Charlie, I own and organize one of the top secret organizations in North America. We fight to protect those who are being affected by a worldwide gang "The Volturi". This has been an ongoing battle for more than 10 years, and it's not over yet. We are fighting to bring them down, and Bella, we need you." Charlie finished

"Uh, what." I said speechless. I couldn't take in the scene before me. My dad was a secret agent. This scene here was so cinematic, but it was actually happening.

"Dad..um…I mean Charlie. Why do you need me? Wouldn't it be safer to leave me out of this?" I continued

"Bella, that's what I've been trying to do for the past 10 years of this. They want to hunt me down and destroy the only thing that matters to me. So, I've contemplated this greatly, and I've decided it would be better if you were better prepared to fight against them." He said as he stood in his manly stance.

Still confused I said "Charlie, you know I'm a clutz, I couldn't possibly fight."

He looked down then met my gaze once again "Bella you will be trained, you must fight. That is why Melanee and Georgia are here, they are experts in the art of fighting. They will teach you their ways. Then, you will be ready to fight. Not alone of course, you will be assigned two partners. In whom you will meet later, once we know you are ready and strong enough to keep the secrets of this association. One other thing, you will need to understand that Georgia and Melanee wear disguises. So, you will have to be exposed to what they really look like." Charlie raised his right hand and snapped it, and as if on cue, Melanee and Georgia stepped out of the doors they entered in. Or at least, I thought it was them, they looked completely different.

Melanee reappeared out of the first door looking completely different than the old grungy girl that entered the door 5 minutes ago. She actually looked her age, in her 20's. Her black bob was gone, instead she had dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in soft gentle waves. They reminded me of mermaid locks. She wore a tight pleather outfit that showed off her assets, boy I never even knew she had any! Just as I was realizing that this beautiful person was the secretary Melanee, Charlie snapped his fingers and in entered Georgia.

Georgia immerged from the second door, looking just as shockingly different as Melanee did. Her hair was not in its normal "mullet" style, it was a shorter messy bob with a slight ruby undertone to her light brown hair. She was also wearing an outfit just as scandalous as Melanee's. Only one thought came to my mind when I saw these "secretaries"

"Charlie, did you pick these outfits out?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Charlie blushed slightly and I knew the answer.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Um, anyways you may be wondering why we all look so drastically different. Well Bella, we all need a disguise, considering we still lead a normal life outside of our association. We need to have a disguise so that we cannot be tracked down."

"Alright, so do you always wear pleather Charlie? Or is it just the jacket?" I asked sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. But when the girls chuckled and blushed I became slightly uncomfortable.

"Actually Bella, I do, everyday." Charlie said, winking at Melanee who let out a little giggle.

This time, it was me who cleared my throat.

"Oh ya, sorry Bella. Well, in case you didn't know, we all wear disguises so that we will not be recognized and traced back to headquarters. So we will eventually have to create a disguise for you to wear while you are "out". Any questions about anything Bella? I know this is a lot to take in, I want you to feel free to ask questions about anything." Charlie asked thoughtfully.

"Well actually." I said cautiously, hoping my question wouldn't offend Charlie. "I was wondering, where exactly is the whole spy headquarters? I mean, this room is …nice…"I said as I looked around at the plain white walls and floors. "…but isn't it a little small, and not very well hidden to be a spy office?"

Charlie and the girls let out a little laugh before Charlie spoke again. I just stared at them blankly, as if I was missing out on some private inside joke.

"Bella, this room is not nearly the size of our whole operation. There is a secret entrance that you will learn soon, once you are fully trained. We don't think you're quiet ready enough to know the ins and outs of this place quiet yet. But soon child, very soon." Charlie explained to me as the secretaries nodded in agreement behind him.

"Speaking of becoming fully trained, I think that tomorrow we shall start training. Bright and early young one. Melanee and Georgia will be training you in our underground facility located in a top secret spot. I will drive you there at the crack of dawn to avoid any suspicion. Sound good?" He said.

"Mhm." I said as I looked around the room, this was all so much to take in. My dad is the mastermind behind a secret spy agency to hunt down a gang named the "Volutri". I was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. All of this information suddenly hit me. I would never be normal again. What if members of this gang actually hurt me, or even worse, Charlie. What am I getting myself into.

I felt my heart begin to race. Has my dad been hiding this from me my whole life?

I decided then that this was too much to take in. I needed to leave this small isolated room. I needed to go think.

Then, just as I was about to speak, Georgia beat me to it.

"Bella, are you ok? Do you want some water?"

I snapped out of my trance, still feeling lightheaded.

"Mhm. I think I need to go home and have a shower. Is that ok Da- Charlie?" I asked

"Of course darling. Take all the time you need. I'll be home around five, like normal. Ok?" He replied, totally at ease, like he expected this reaction. "Don't worry, melanee will give me a ride home."

With that, I ran out of the small room towards Charlie's police cruiser. I just needed time to think.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BPOV

I ran into my house, slamming the door accidentally behind me.

_I need to think. _

Suddenly, my legs seemed like they could not run fast enough. Then I realized I didn't need to run at all. So I stopped where I was, which was right in front of the bathroom.

_I want a shower. _

Yes, a shower would do nicely. I want a place to think. I turned the shower on, making the water comforting warmth. With that I jumped into the shower, slowly immerging myself in the soothing blanket of water. Goosebumps rose on my skin, but not because the water was cold, but because it was such a change to the cool temperature I had been.

As I lathered my hair with my familiar strawberry scented shampoo, I ran through my mind the day's events.

So Charlie was a spy, along with his so called "dorky" secretaries. Well, they most certainly were not dorky at all. This was all so confusing. Why do they need my help to take down the Volturi? Was I actually going to learn how to fight?

Then a thought struck me, making me freeze still in the shower, with my hands still scrubbing my hair.

_I, Isabella Swan could become an alluring, mysterious, graceful, intimidating super spy._

My mind suddenly filled with an image of me in one of the secretaries scandalous outfits, fighting off dangerous looking thugs part of the Volturi. My leg flew up in the air with every essence of gracefulness, hitting the leader gobsmack in the middle of the face, knocking him unconscious. I stood there, looking over the people I had conquered. I was lethal. I was fierce. I was feared. I am legend.

Then I broke into a fit of laughter, the vision was so ridiculous. I could never be like that. Ha. It actually made me laugh, thinking I could be so….smooth.

Another fit of giggles escaped my lips.

I, Bella Swan, could never be an alluring, mysterious, graceful and intimidating super spy. I don't think so anyways. Hmm, this was just such a weird situation. I was never given the opportunity to be someone I'm not. I mean, Georgia and Melanee are going to try to turn me into a fighting machine. That would be hopeless. But, I can't lie, the thought of helping my dad defeat the volturi was somewhat appealing. Tomorrow I will be up at the crack of dawn, _trying_ to learn how to fight.

I Bella Swan will attempt to become an alluring, mysterious, graceful and intimidating superspy.

With my new state of mind, I stepped out of the shower; slipping on my towel and landing face down on the ground.

_Ouch._

I stood up and regained my composure. _Ok, maybe I will have to see about becoming graceful. _

**(A/N hehe sorry for such a long chapter. I wanted to do "Character development". I know it was pretty serious too, but it'll become funnier. Yes, ALL the twilight characters will be coming into the story in the next couple of chapters :P Thanks so much! And remember REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!!! PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON MY WRITING OR ON WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN! THANKS!)**

**P.S Add me on twitter for more frequent updates on chapter postings :D**


	2. Meet the Angels

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update! I swear it won't take as long next time! PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPDATE SOONER. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just mess around with the characters and make them secret agents fighting an Italian mob: D**

BPOV

"Bella, Bella, Wake up!"

This strange distant voice was slowly interrupting my dreams.

"Bella, it's time to wake up. Your training begins now. I will be downstairs making breakfast. Get your lazy butt out of bed." Said the annoying voice, which I suddenly identified as my father.

"I'm coming dad." I said groggily as I slowly immerged from my sleep. I heard Charlie chuckle and begin to leave. I swear I heard him say under his breath "That's what she said."

Ugh.

As I heard the door close, I began to sit up in my bed. I sat up, still completely immerged in my wool blanket. I didn't want to go to school today. Then it hit me. The rush of memories.

_Oh ya, no school today, just training to become a lethal super spy. Typical teenage summer._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

Five minutes later I was looking slightly better than I did when I first woke up this morning. The sleep was beginning to fade from my eyes; my hair was more presentable, in a pony tail. My attire was a whole different story. I had actually faced a dilemma deciding what to wear. I mean, not everybody has an outfit set aside for your first day of superspy training. So in the end I gave up, I decided a pair of sweat shorts and my "Forks High school" shirt would do.

That was when I heard Charlie yell "Bella hurry up! We're already running late!"

Instinctively I began running out the house towards Charlie's cruiser. That was until I didn't see his cruiser. Instead I saw a jeep.

"Charlie, where's your cruiser?" I asked truly curious and confused.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I can't let people see me drive you to your top secret training facility can I now. Now hop in and stop asking so many questions. I don't want to be late."

Obediently I opened the new jeeps door and my nose instantly filled with new car smell.

_How can we afford this? _I asked myself, but I decided not to ask that many new questions for now. I just strapped myself into the new jeep. Waiting for Charlie to take me to get trained.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

APOV

"Rosalie!!! I'm so excited!! We get to meet _her_! We finally get to meet her we finally get to meet her!" I said, chanting the last part. I was just so excited we were finally going to go meet Charlie's daughter who is going to be our spy partner! We are going to be like the three amigos, the three musketeers..ooooo we should give ourselves a name!

"Hey Rosalie! What do you think about naming ourselves the…the….hmmm there really isn't too many good names that have three in them…I mean there's the three blind mice, but that's not very attractive."

"Alice shut up for a second." Exclaimed Rosalie. She was sitting on a chic white chair, texting in our room in headquarters. I didn't even have to ask who she was texting. Emmett McCarty. That's all she's been thinking about since he's joined Charlie's agents three months ago. The funny thing was though, that he was in Italy, along with his three spy partners. They were working undercover as "thugs" in the Volturi. It was extremely dangerous for her to even be texting him, I mean, they could track our signals back to our top secret base camp, and we'd be screwed. I mean, our headquarters was so well hidden, nobody has been able to find it, and we plan on keeping that way.

"Rosalie, you know you really shouldn't be texting him." I said, trying to remind her lovesick heart of the rules Charlie set.

"I know Alice. But, when you think about it, nobody knows where this place is, and likely won't be able to find it. I mean, Charlie's daughter doesn't even know about this place! I think I'm safe for a few texts." She said before turning her head back down to her phone screen.

"Rosalie." I said to her wanting her attention back. Thankfully she looked up, so I continued.

"We're going to be part of some mastermind plan Charlie made up, you know to help train Bella Swan."

Rosalie just nodded.

"Do you remember what it is, I know you weren't really listening that well, you were….occupied." I said, looking down at Rosalie's phone.

"Well, I think I get the gist of the plan. We pretend to be bad, scare her, she fights…and VOILA! She's pretty much completely trained and she meets us. Like killing two birds with one stone." Replied Rosalie, rolling her eyes. She hated being talked down to, even though she was the gorgeous tall blonde and I was the short little "pixie".

"Um nasty, why would you want to kill a bird with a stone. That is disgusting."

"Alice, it's a figure of speech." Rosalie replied with a tone of attitude. God..someone's PMSing.

I still continued on with my bird rant. I did not want Rosalie thinking it was ok to go around killing innocent little birds with stones. It was wrong.

"Rosalie, did I ever tell you that I used to have a yellow canary. Oh yes, it was a wonderful pet, he sang beautifully. I loved him. Then you know what happened one day Rosalie?" I asked, waiting for her to reply.

"What?" She said not even paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, he died."

"Ya, so?"

"Well…I just want you to know it's not fun when birds die. So stop it." I said glaring at her.

"Alice, don't you remember, when your yellow canary died, you went and bought a yellow porshe in memory. So I don't think it's that bad-"

"It is so not the same thing!"

Rosalie stuck her tongue out and just as I was about to say some not so nice stuff, our secretary Jessica came in.

"Pardon me. But Charlie gave orders that it is time."

Rosalie and I exchanged a look, forgetting about our little row earlier. This was business now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BPOV

165 sit ups, 65 pushups, 10 laps, 34 burpies later my legs were burning, my breathing was heavy, my face was bright red, and my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to break through my chest.

"Are..we…warmed….up..yet?!" I said, gasping between words.

I looked at Melanee and Georgia. Both had done the warm ups with me and were barely breaking a sweat. We were standing in the middle of some meadow I had never seen before. It was well hidden in the Forks forest.

"Yes Bella, I guess we're warmed up enough. You know you're going to have to work on that fitness of yours. It well…it sucks." Said Melanee sympathetically

"Ya ya shut up I know." I said glaring at them, as I fanned my face to try to keep my face cool.

"Well Bella, now we're going to start the real training. First, you must learn to fight. Just relax, it'll be easier than you think." Said Georiga soothingly. Then she reached for a large peach coloured bag, she reached in to pull something out.

"Georgia, what are you doing?" I asked somewhat concerned. I mean what if she whipped out a pair of nun chucks and expected me to use ninja skills or something.

Then Georgia whipped out a small golden bracelet. _How will a bracelet help me become a super fighting machine?_

"Georgia what's tha-" Before I could continue, she interrupted me.

"Shh. Bella, you see this bracelet." She said as she spun it around her index finger. "This bracelet belonged to your great grandmother. She had this before she died, and it's been passed down from generation to generation. Your dad has been holding onto this, wanting to give it to you when you became an agent. This means the world to him, and he wants you to have it." She said sweetly as she handed the gleaming bracelet to me.

I had a frog in my throat. My great grandmother. I remember her ever so slightly. She had soft frail hands, beautiful long gray hair, she had laugh lines on the corners of her eyes, a sign that she laughed and loved her life to the fullest. She was my great grandmother, and she saved this piece of jewellery for me. I wiped a small tear away from my eyes. I would wear this forever, cherish it. I reached my hand out to grab this sign of family love from Georgia. Then, just as I was about to grab the bracelet, Georgia threw it up in the air towards a tree.

_What the hell?!_

"Georgia!!" I screamed, but before I knew what was happening. My whole body seemed to have been taken over with desire. Desire to save that bracelet. I then subconsciously channelled that rage and desire. Before I knew what was happening I was flying up in the air, jumping towards the tree. I grabbed the bracelet with a surprised ease. Then I kicked the tree and landed back to where I stood 5 seconds before. I was in shock.

I heard someone let out a whistle.

"See. I told you she could do it." Said Georgia, who looked at Melanee.

"Do what?" I said, truly confused

"Bella" Melanee spoke "You see, if you want something bad enough, you can channel that energy into something wonderful. Adrenaline. That is what makes you able to fight. You lose control of your limbs and the adrenaline takes over. You are no longer yourself; you become a lethal fighting machine."

I stared at her with my mouth wide open. Not sure what just happened. Georgia suddenly realized I was confused.

"Bella" She spoke in her calm voice. "This is our main secret. Once you learn to channel your adrenaline, you can fight."

"Um ok." I said feeling slightly disappointed inside. Man I thought I was going to learn some sweet moves that I could use.

"Bella, your lesson is over for today. You may go home now." Spoke Melanee

_Man, what a waste. _I thought to myself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BPOV

I drove home in my rusty red truck that Charlie must have brought up to the meadow so I could get home.

_That was sweet of him._

As I was driving along my street I was blaring the fuzzy radio that I had in my truck. I pulled into our driveway as I bopped my head along to the latest "soft rock" song on the radio. I was really getting into the song that had the perfect balance between rock and soft when I saw that our front door was left open and Charlie's police cruiser was in the driveway.

_What is going on._

Then I heard Charlie yell. My body froze still my hand was still on the gear shift in park. Charlie was in trouble.

I ran out of my truck, not even bothering to close the door. I didn't understand how my body could move while my mind was still frozen in fear. I ran through the open door, revealing my dad lying on the ground unconscious.

"Dad!!" I screamed so loud. I had never heard my voice shrill so loud. I bent down to my father's side to check if he was breathing, which thankfully he was. I looked at his face now, I saw him open his eyes slightly.

"Dad! Are you ok? Can you hear me?" I said, the words flying off my tongue at rapid speed.

"Bella." He said in a croaky voice.

"Ya Dad, I'm here Dad. It's going to be ok. What happened?"

Then his eyes went wide with fear. Then, with all the might he could with his frail voice he screamed.

"Bella! Behind you!"

As soon as his words registered I rolled on my side to about a foot away from where I was. The small amount that I had moved helped me escape a blow from a baseball bat that then smashed into our floor. I looked up to see the face of a woman with long blonde hair. She was stunning. I had no time to register anything more because she was readying herself to try and hit me again. But I moved. This time though, I had gotten myself to my feet just as she took another hit. This time hitting the staircase.

Then, I felt it. Adrenaline. I only thought for an instant on how I could channel it. Then it happened. I jumped in the air and kicked her right in the gut.

The beautiful blonde gasped in shock, grabbing her stomach and screaming "Bitch!" as she fell down to the floor.

Before I could grab the bat, I heard tiny footsteps approaching. I didn't even have to register her jumping on my back because I knew it was coming. So the instant she landed on my back and locked her arms around my neck I was just as ready. I did a pathetic front flip, landing on my back.

_Never was good at gymnastics._

My pathetic front flip was good enough though. I heard her too gasp for breath.

I stood up to survey the scene. The lady that had jumped on my back was a small pixie looking girl, very petite. I saw the blonde one move again. I was readying myself to attack again when I heard the sound of claps.

Confused, I turned to look where the sound was coming from. As I turned my head in Charlie's direction, he was still clapping. I'm guessing he saw the confused look as my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Good job Bella."

"Dad, what do you mean?" I asked as I surveyed the scene. Then the two attackers began to stand. Instinctively I flinched and steadied myself to hit one of them.

Charlie just chuckled.

"Bella, there's no need to be so jumpy. These girls are going to be your partners." He said smiling. I had never seen him look so proud in his life.

"You mean the girls I just beat the crap out of?" I said as I turned to face them. I saw the pixie like girl let out a huge smile and the blonde one just glower at me. She was still clearly upset that I had hit her so hard.

"Bella." Charlie said. Once again regaining my attention. "Alice and Rosalie here were just helping me see whether or not you were ready to start going out on some missions with them. Bella, by the way you fought, you are ready."

"Really?" I said smiling.

_I get to be a spy! Whoop_

Before I could start a happy dance, my thoughts were interrupted by a hug. I was guessing it was from the small pixie like girl.

"Oh Bella! I'm Alice; I can tell we're going to be best friends!" She said with a high shrilly voice that sounded angelic at the same time.

To my surprise Rosalie joined the hug.

"I know I'm actually excited. I mean anyone who can kick that hard is going to be one awesome spy partner!"

_Guess I was forgiven for my Jackie Chan move._

Charlie coughed "Well, I'll leave you girls alone to talk..umm…girl stuff. But Bella, just remember, Alice and Rosalie will be taking you out on your first spy mission tomorrow. Nothing too hard right girls?" He said looking at the two experienced spies.

"Of course Charlie" They said in unison.

As Charlie left the room and was completely out of ear shot, Alice let out a little giggle.

_What do they have planned?_ I thought to myself. That was a devious giggle if I ever heard one.

Then I spoke "You guys. Something tells me you aren't taking me out on a spy mission tomorrow."

"You're right" Rosalie said with a sinister smirk. "We're taking you somewhere where you can learn to become a true female spy."

"That's right!" Chimed in Alice. "Where you can learn the art of female seductivity. You will become a smoking hot fighting machine!"

"Mhm, we're going to teach you how to stop a man dead in his tracks. It is another secret weapon of ours that gives us such an advantage over the guys." Rosalie continued with a smirk. "There's only one suitable place where you can learn this stuff…"

My face froze in horror. Oh no, they couldn't mean.

"At the bar!" They both screamed excitedly in unison.

**A/N hehe the next chapter is gonna be a good one :P And I promise EDWARD WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long to update. I have school and stuff! But I promise I won't leave you guys hanging long! It'll be up soon….but it'll be up sooner IF YOU REVIEW :D**


End file.
